


Suits and Tattoos

by Fap_an



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), more tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fap_an/pseuds/Fap_an
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin is a business man that sticks to a strict schedule but longs for some adventure. What will happen when he bumbs into a young raven haired man with tattoos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the beginning

Erwin Smith's day always started the same. He starts his day at 7:00 in the morning; by 7:45 he would be done with his shower and when the his clock hit 8:00, he was sitting on his black leather couch with a steaming cup of coffee in his hand and scrolling through his emails with the other. After which, he would be dressed in his three-piece suit and go off to work in his Benz.

How fun.

It wasn't like he hated his job because really, he loved it. He now owns a fully furnished mansion along with two others in different states courtesy to it. Sometimes he wished that something more exciting would happen. But until then he would just have to wait.

 

~~~

 

Levi Ackerman's morning began whenever he wanted it to start. When it did, it began with whoever was in bed with him from last night. They would usually ask to see him again, say that he was the best thing that happened to them in a while, but he would hold out his hand and wait for them to pay up for last night’s activities.

It was disgusting really.

He absolutely hated his life. Living in a small crappy apartment and sleeping around or doing even more with people who paid.  
After all that, he would take a quick shower, get dressed, and wait for Isabel and Farlan to go work. Aside from sleeping with people for money, he also had a knack for drug dealing, shoplifting, and pretty much anything illegal. Yeah, it wasn't the best life, but at least it gave him some money. That was enough for now.

 

~~~

 

Erwin got off from work at 5:00 pm and hit the gym by 5:30. Working out gave Erwin something to do before returning home. He wasn't married or dating someone so distracting himself was something he did to hide the fact that he is lonely. Although his friends tried to fix that, they didn’t exactly succeed.  
“What about her?” A lady with brown hair and glasses asked Erwin, pointing to a cute blonde on the treadmill, with a sly grin on their face. With a sigh, Erwin continued his weight lifting.  
“I've already told you Hanji, I'm not looking for a relationship right now”  
Hanji frowned.  
“Well you can’t stay single for ever. Come one and spread your wings for once.”  
Hanji was right. Erwin knew that can’t stay single forever. And even if he did, that’s a sad life to live. He pondered the thought of asking the cute blonde out. He did until he heard the door being slammed open, and could not help himself from jumping in surprise.  
“DAMNIT!” The man said in a frustrated voice.  
Everyone turned and looked at the door to see the cause of the commotion, as the young man with short black hair and a fuzzy goatee walked in.  
“Hi Nile!” Hanji said before running over to him.  
He was leaning up against the counter to sign in his name. He looked up to see the man behind the counter smirking.  
“What is it? Got dumped again?”  
“Very funny, Mike. But no, that's not it”  
“Then what is it?” Hanji asked still grinning.  
“A couple of kids ganged up on me and stole my wallet.”  
Mike tensed and Hanji stopped smiling.  
”Did you see their faces?” Mike asked.  
“Sort of” Nile replied. “There was a short black haired one with tattoos and a little redheaded girl. But that's all I noticed.”  
Erwin returned home at 8:00 pm. He heard bits and pieces of what Nile said but not all the details. He was always careful going home in this neighbourhood. It wasn’t the most business man friendly area.

 

~~~

 

Levi lay on his back panting and staring at the ceiling. The man sleeping next to him had a death grip on his arm. Levi shifted and the man squeezed harder. He winced at the pain and grew more annoyed at the situation.  
Not only did the man refuse to let Levi go right now, he also used him till he broke and begged for him to stop. Levi was pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to walk in the morning, and it wasn’t in a good way either. He was most definitely going to make him pay extra.  
He felt sticky and was sweating from the heat. A shower was desperately needed.  
Even though he lived in a disgusting place where seeing people live in trash was normal, Levi hated being filthy. Right now, all he wanted was this guy would let him go so he could take a shower and put some clothes on. But that wasn't happening anytime soon. So he just laid there and looked at the ceiling again and cursing his situation.

 

~~~

 

The next morning Erwin woke up and followed the same schedule. He got dressed, drank his coffee, looked at how the stock market was playing and went to his car. But for some goddam reason it wouldn't start. He sighed with annoyance and decided that he would take the subway.  
Erwin got what wanted. He always did. Something interesting happened. It wasn't what he had in mind but it wasn’t bad either.

 

~~~

 

When Levi woke up, he turned to see that the man was gone and there was some money left on the nightstand. Levi groaned as he got up. His hips hurt like hell but he could walk, barely. He took a much needed shower, got dressed and waited for Isabel and Farlan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin got to work 30 minutes late.  
> Great he thought. Just, great. But nevertheless he went to his office and went straight to work. Even though he was late (and he hated to be late) he couldn't help but feel just a little bit excited. One thing already went wrong, so that must mean his adventure is waiting for him.
> 
> Closer than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back!!!

Today seemed like it would be a normal day. Nothing would go wrong and Levi move on with his life as usual. 

Boy was he wrong.

Today was the day that Levi had to pay up all the money he borrowed from his “boss”. He wasn't really his boss; he was more like the guy who helped him out with his life. Levi was absolutely terrified of the man. He was also worried because he wasn't supposed to pay him until a week from now and being called before the deadline meant trouble. Levi knew better than to run. He would just be tracked down and punished. It wasn’t a fun place to be.

Nevertheless, he went to see him.

The meeting point for these things always changed. Today it happened to be inside an old Ware house. Isabel and Farlan were with him when he went.  
“Big bro”, Isabel started. “Are you sure you don’t want us to go in with you?”  
Levi nodded.  
“I’ll be fine. 20 minutes tops. Even if it takes too long, don’t come in after me. You know the drill.”  
And with that, Levi left Isabel with both of them waiting outside of the abandoned warehouse.

 

~~~

 

Erwin got to work 30 minutes late.  
Great he thought. Just, great. But nevertheless he went to his office and went straight to work. Even though he was late (and he hated to be late) he couldn't help but feel just a little bit excited. One thing already went wrong, so that must mean his adventure is waiting for him.

Closer than expected.

At lunch, Erwin sat with Mike, Nile and Hanji. Hanji went off about some club and something about Erwin’s love live while Mike and Nile just sat there quietly eating. As usual, Erwin wasn't paying attention to what she was saying and ended up agreeing to something she was talking about.  
“Finally!! I'll see you at 8 then.” She said before gathering her things and leaving.  
“What exactly did I just say yes to?” Erwin asked already regretting the fact that he accepted.  
Mike smirked as he replied. “You just said yes to going out to a club tonight to find your, quote unquote “soulmate.””

Erwin groaned. There was no way he was getting out of this one. This is what I get for wish for something interesting to happen, he thought to himself.  
Whatever was going to happen, he hopped it would be worthwhile.

 

~~~

 

The inside of the warehouse was filthy and made Levi’s skin crawl. There were old boxes and crates everywhere and in the middle of the room, was a man sitting in a chair at a round table. Two intimidating men stood at his sides.  
“Ah Levi! It’s nice to see you again.” The man at the table said. Levi scoffed. He stood right where he was and didn't move. The man seemed to sense how nervous Levi was and called him cheerfully.  
“Stop standing there. Come over here.” Levi did what he was told and walked over to the table.  
“It’s time to pay up brat.” The man said Levi pulled a stack of bills out from his pocket.  
“Here.” He said as he handed over the money.  
The man leaned forward to collect the money and began counting it. He frowned as he counted the money.  
“What the hell is this? You're 300 short.”  
“Well what was I supposed to do? You moved the damn due date closer than I expected.”  
“Well I can't just let you walk out of here without paying me.” The man snapped his fingers and the man to his right walked towards Levi. He reached out to grab him but Levi was faster and punched him in the face. The man was not too happy about it and returned the favour, slamming Levi face first on the table.  
Levi could feel the blood rushing out of his nose. The man chuckled a bit. “Since you don't have my money, you'll just have to pay it off with your body. But that really shouldn’t come as a surprise to you because that’s what you do all the time.”  
The man stood up from the table and began walking to the exit. “Boys have fun. But don’t go too far, I don't want you to completely break him.”  
The men chuckled. The one holding Levi to the table began undoing Levi’s pants. Levi squirmed and cursed only to be slammed into the table again.  
I’m in hell. Levi thought.  
The man walked outside and saw Isabel and Farlan leaning up against a wall.  
“If you are waiting for that brat you might as well go home. He won't be coming out for a while, gave some more work to do. It will take a while” He said to them before walking off.

Isabel and Farlan were a bit sceptical about the way he spoke to them but it wasn’t unusual for him to call Levi up and assign him some work, so they took his advice and went home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They walked outside escaping the cluster of bodies and saw him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without my editor I'd be lost :'))) and this this is really short

Levi lay in the warehouse naked on the floor. His body drenched and mixed with blood and other bodily fluids. The men had left long ago. Levi was absolutely sure that they ripped his clothes to hell. The way the men touched him was disgusting, but he thought he really should be used to it by now, he did it every day for money after all.

Yeah. He should be used to it.

Levi sat up as a sharp pain throbbed in his lower back and hips. He looked down to see red ,dark bruises on his thighs and some on his chest. He was sure there was more but didn’t want to see them. He stood up, wobbling from side to side as if he just left the bar with a little too drunk. He looked for his clothes. Everything was scatted across the room. His underwear was torn and his shirt was covered in blood. The only thing that was in one piece were his pants.  
Levi sighed and put on his bloody shirt and his pants. He slipped his torn underwear all the same and when we went back outside Isabel and Farlan he left.

Good.

The sun had gone down so it makes sense that they left. He didn’t want them to be here right now. He didn’t want them to see him like this. So Levi started walking. Unsure of where he was going.

~~~

Erwin groaned. He had a drink in his hand and the music was blaring behind him. How did he get in this situation? He hated himself for saying yes to one of Hanji’s outings. He was there for what seemed like hours, girls coming up to him to flirt, some wanting to leave with him. He kindly shot down all of them with a smile. Nile and Mike teased him about dying alone and being a virgin forever and Erwin just laughed it off.  
Finally they left. It was like a blessing for Erwin. Clubs and bars were not his thing. 

They walked outside escaping the cluster of bodies and saw him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave all of the comments and good stuff. UNTIL NEXT TIME


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was going dark. He gripped Erwin’s wrist harder. “Please just take me home.” Levi said again before finally passing out. Erwin caught him, before he fell to the ground. Questions ran through Erwin’s head. What should he do with him? Leave him or take him home? “What are you going to do with him Erwin?” A booming voice interrupted his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beep boop. Leave comments and kudos and crap. Thanks.

Levi was leaned up against a lamppost outside the bar panting hard. His vision had gone blurry and his nose started bleeding, dripping blood on his shirt, or whatever was left of his shirt. Blood stained his right hand, as he held it to his nose. Erwin saw him and rushed over with Hanji, Mike, and Nile on his trail.  
Erwin approached Levi who was leaning up against and gripped the lamppost as if he'd lose his balance and fall over. As he examined his closer, Erwin felt a panic rise through him. 

“Are you alright?” he asked frantically then soon feeling like an idiot. Of course he's not alright. His nose is bleeding and his clothes were stained. Levi moved his hand to his nose again and tried to wipe off the blood that was steadily flowing. Through pants he finally said “Yeah. I’m just peachy.” 

Erwin ignored the statement and reached in his pocket for his phone. The boy was as pale looked sickly, purple bruises covering his body. “I’m going to call for a doctor. You've clearly lost a lot of blood.” But before Erwin could call 911, Levi’s hand reached out and grabbed Erwin’s wrist. “N-no don't do that. Just take me home.”   
Levi cursed himself for the weakness in his voice. He knew involving the police in this would make everything much worse. All he could hope for was that whoever the man was just too him home, Isabel and Farlan would take care of anything else.

Everything was going dark. He gripped Erwin’s wrist harder. “Please just take me home.” Levi said again before finally passing out. Erwin caught him, before he fell to the ground. Questions ran through Erwin’s head. What should he do with him? Leave him or take him home? “What are you going to do with him Erwin?” A booming voice interrupted his thoughts. 

Mike! 

Erwin had completely forgotten about the people he was with. “I'm not too sure.” Erwin said answering his question. “He doesn't want to see a doctor and I can't take him to his home because well, I don't know where it is. But I can't just leave him here.”   
“Well for now you need to stop the bleeding.” Another voice chimed in. Hanji walked over to his side and ripped a large portion of Levi’s already torn shirt and went back to the bar to fetch some ice. She wrapped the ice in the fabric and held it out to Erwin. “Hold his head up and press this against his nose. That should help stop the bleeding.” Hanji said. 

“So what exactly do you plan on doing with him?” the third and final voice asked. “Well I guess I have no choice other than to take him home with me.” Nile scoffed. “You really plan on taking that dirty street rat home with you?” “Of course. It would be cruel to abandon someone who asked for help.”   
Nile crossed his arms and shook his head. “Whatever. Just don't come crying to me because he stole everything you own while you were sleeping.” Although he may seem like an ass, Nile really did care about his friends and didn't want anything bad to happen to them.   
Erwin lifted Levi’s arm around his shoulder and dragged him to Hanji’s car. Erwin sat in the back seat with Mike and Levi leaning against him and holding the ice pack close to his nose, which finally seemed to stop bleeding. In the dark, he could see an uncomfortable look on Mike’s face and Nile glaring at Levi through the mirror. The drive home was a long and quiet one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNTIL NEXT TIME!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin was fixing his tie when he heard footsteps coming towards him.  
>  “Oh, you're awake. That’s a relief. Last night when you passed out, I didn't think you were going to wake up. How are you feeling?” Erwin sighed when Levi narrowed his eyes and scoffed. Maybe that wasn't the best approach.

Levi was back in the warehouse with his boss standing in front of him.   
“Short again Levi. Man, we can't keep meeting like this,” he said with a chuckle, “Well, since you're short again, you'll just have to give me something of equal value.” The man snapped his fingers, and arms pulled Levi backwards. Levi tried to yell as the arms held him down, but nothing came out.   
“Well, so long brat,” the man said before walking out of the warehouse. Levi continued to reach towards the man to no avail. Large hands began ripping his shirt and pants. Levi tried to scream, but fingers only pushed their way into his into his mouth.

Levi woke up, panting and sweating. He winced in pain. Levi had almost forgotten the events of yesterday afternoon. Just the thought of what happened made him shudder. He felt so dirty, and wanted nothing more than to take a shower. The short male got out of bed and winced again. His feet touched soft carpet beneath them, and fear struck through him. This was not his house. He tried to recall everything that happened happened that day, but everything ended at a lamppost. Levi looked around. This was most definitely not his house. Everything was clean, although it could be cleaner, and organized. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down as much as he could. He couldn't shake away the thought that someone had kidnapped him. Although, who would kidnap a street rat? Levi walked to the door and opened it slowly, only to be greeted by a hallway with several more rooms. Every room had an open door. The raven haired walked out the hallway, looking in each room and staying alert. He reached the end of the hallway to find stairs. When he reached the bottom, he saw a man-a handsome blonde at that-fixing his tie in front of a mirror.

Erwin was fixing his tie when he heard footsteps coming towards him.  
“Oh, you're awake. That’s a relief. Last night when you passed out, I didn't think you were going to wake up. How are you feeling?” Erwin sighed when Levi narrowed his eyes and scoffed. Maybe that wasn't the best approach.   
“Last night I found you all bloody a bruised. You asked me to take you home, but I didn't actually know where that was. Oh, and I hope you don't mind, but your clothes were ruined. I managed to save your pants, but there wasn't anything I could do for you shirt.” Levi looked down to see that the shirt was indeed not his. It was big and white, and completely covered him. Erwin turned back to the mirror to fix his tie once more before smiling and turning back to Levi.   
“So what do I call you?” he asked. The raven haired turned his head and bluntly said,   
“Levi”. Erwin smiled.   
“Levi,” he said slowly, “Well now Levi,” Erwin said getting closer to Levi. Levi felt him coming closer and moved to the nearest wall, but that was a mistake. Erwin stood in front of him, tall and intimidating.   
“I do have to warn you that if anything goes missing, there will be consequences.” Levi shuddered under Erwin’s gaze. Erwin took this as an opportunity to get a better look at Levi. He noticed how small he was, especially in his shirt. He had black gauges, and there were tattoos crawling from his bicep to his forearm on his left side. It looked like a giant red rose surrounded by a big green dragon. The thornes of the rose stem were piercing the skin of the dragon. It was a beautiful tattoo.

Levi couldn't meet this man's eyes. Every time he tried to, he felt something rush through his body and make him blush. He was sure his face was red.   
“Do I make myself clear?” Erwin said, pushing Levi even closer to the wall and making Levi turn his head even more.   
“Yeah yeah old man. I got it.” Erwin moved away from Levi and smiled.  
“Good. The bathroom is upstairs. I didn't really have anything small enough to fit you, but hopefully the clothes in there will work. There is food in the fridge. Make yourself at home, but don't carried away.” And with that, Erwin gathered his things and was walking out the door. Levi’s face was still bright scarlet and his breathing was out of control. He slid to the floor to try to comprehend what just happened. A strange, hot man-who he didn't even know-took him in his home and left without any other explanation. Today was very interesting.


End file.
